


BaD eND

by hitagashi



Series: Raising Fili Baggins [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Family, Angst, Bad Ending, Could be or could not be canon to the main story, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, I'm Sorry, So yeah not canon, Wakes & Funerals, What am I saying Fili ain't dying in BoFA you can't make me kill him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitagashi/pseuds/hitagashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks so <i>peaceful</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BaD eND

**Author's Note:**

> Art is [posted right over here](http://tewi.us/tegaki/dblog.php?u=80147&e=1784163).

_He looks so peaceful._ This is the thought that went through the hobbit’s head.  He shot a glance at his son, eyes much more grey than blue now.  His fingers curled into fists and he barely registered Dís’ presence at his side.  Though he’d been leaning on her since it had happened.  The dwarrows from the Iron Mountains had tried to persuade him to do this the Dwarf Way.  To bury him in cold stone and colder halls.

He’d refused.

The fury on some of their faces might have scared him some other time.  But he was a hobbit and so was his son.  His son would be buried in the hobbit manner, especially as they couldn’t make it back to the Shire.

A hand settled on his shoulder, gripped loosely.  The Company stood behind him and Thranduil stood at his side, hand a comfort to the shaken hobbit.

 _So peaceful._   He ignored the tears on his face as best he could.  It was only sensible to cry at the loss of his son.  Dís took his arm, held it loosely and set to comforting him in that way.

Hair loose, like his son’s, the hobbit manner of grief.  He’d been surprised that the Company had done the same.  Had taken out braids and beads and left their hair free as well.  He’d question it later.  Later, after his son was deep within the earth.

_You think me stupid, wizard?_  What a silly question.  Of course he hadn’t.  Gandalf who never bothered to check in with his favorite race as time went past.  He didn’t think them stupid, merely that he would know more.  That he might know better.  He should have turned them all away.  But then they’d have died as well and Fili might have never forgiven him.

His hands eased, eyes closing for just a moment as grief hit him more strongly than before.  Memories of Fili laughing and smiling as they cooked.  Of his making up ridiculous songs and dirty poetry to share at the Green Dragon.

Of him becoming friends with the brother and mother and even uncle that he’d lost.  He’d grown fond of them all and had died to protect them.

His son, lying in a bed of flowers.  His son that would never see the Shire again and had passed on to the halls of their maker.  For there was no doubt Yavanna and Vána would welcome him to their Gardens.  No doubt that he’d be treated as any hobbit might be.

So many flowers.  Varda’s Lilies all around him.  A halo of pink and white orchids about his head.  His hair was loose and trailed into the veritable sea of flora.  He looked almost as if he were sleeping.

And he would never again open his eyes.  Because Bilbo had failed him and his son had paid the price.

**Author's Note:**

> All the flowers in Fili's bed of flowers are ([the source for the meanings is here](http://www.teleflora.com/sympathy-plants-flower-types-meaning-symbolism.asp)):
> 
> -Varda's Lilies (Stargazer lilies, all white): The lily is the flower most commonly associated with funeral services as they symbolize the innocence that has been restored to the soul of the departed. White stargazer lilies symbolizes sympathy and any type of white lily expresses majesty and purity. **These are alongside his arms.**  
>  -Orchids: Orchids say "I will always love you". Pink and white are traditional colors of sympathy. **Form a sort of halo around his head. Go from pink to white on either side.**  
>  -Gladioli: The gladiolus embodies strength of character, sincerity, and moral integrity. **These are by his feet.**  
>  -Carnations: The red carnation evokes admiration while a pink carnation stands for remembrance. White carnations stand for pure love and innocence. **These make up about half the "bed" of flowers.**  
>  -Chrysanthemums: In some European countries, such as France, Italy, Spain, Poland, Hungary and Croatia, chrysanthemums are symbolic of death and are only used for funerals or on graves. In China, Japan and Korea, white chrysanthemums are symbolic of lamentation and grief, whereas in the US, it symbolizes truth and the flower is usually regarded as positive and cheerful, with New Orleans as a notable exception. **All these meanings happen here. These are in his hands.**  
>  -Roses: White roses evoke reverence, humility, innocence, and youthfulness. Red roses convey respect, love, and courage. Pink roses signify love, grace, appreciation and gentility. Dark crimson roses denote grief and sorrow. Yellow roses are given by friends of the deceased to symbolize their strong ties. When you include a single rose in a bouquet it expresses enduring love for the deceased. **These make up the other half of the "bed" of flowers. The single rose in a bouquet are in the Chrysanthemum bouquet.**


End file.
